Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has a dominant position in the current flat-panel display market because of its small size, low power consumption, no radiation and so on. An array substrate and a color filter substrate are aligned and combined to form a TFT-LCD panel. Gate lines and data lines intersecting with each other are provided in the array substrate to define pixel regions. Each pixel region is provided with a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor therein. A gate driving signal is applied to the gate lines, and image data signals are led to the pixel electrodes through the thin film transistors from the data lines. A black matrix is provided on the color filter substrate so that light cannot pass through the region other than the pixel electrodes. A color filter layer is provided in each pixel region, and on this basis, a common electrode is further provided. Liquid crystal is filled in the gap between the array substrate and the color filter substrate which are aligned and combined to form a cell. An electric field is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode to control deflection of the liquid crystal so as to control the intensity of the light passing through, and color filter function and so on is implemented by the color filter substrate, so that an image to be expressed is displayed on the display panel.
With increasing of people's demand for visual perception, liquid crystal displays with high resolution and low power consumption are more and more popular. Currently, the liquid crystal display generally utilizes amorphous silicon thin film transistors, that is, the active layer of the thin film transistor is made of amorphous silicon material. Due to influence of the migration rate of the amorphous silicon thin film transistor, the width-to-length ratio of the active layer of the thin film transistor is generally designed to be relatively large. Such design makes against to improve the resolution of the liquid crystal display, and reduces the opening rate of the liquid crystal display. Meanwhile, the power consumption of the liquid crystal display correspondingly increases quite a lot, resulting in that the liquid crystal display may not be driven normally by data driving chip.
In order to reduce the power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel, an organic insulating layer made of organic insulating film material is utilized. The organic insulating layer is generally provided between the pixel electrodes and the gate lines, the data lines. The utilization of the organic insulating layer increases the distance between the pixel electrodes and the gate lines, the data lines, so that parasitic capacitances between the pixel electrode and the gate lines, the data lines are correspondingly reduced, thus the power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel is decreased. With decreasing of the power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel, the number of the pixel electrodes can be increased correspondingly, thus the resolution of the amorphous silicon thin film transistor liquid crystal display is improved.
However, in the case of utilizing the organic insulating layer, before depositing a passivation insulating layer above the organic insulating layer, in a traditional method, a N2 plasma process and a N2 flow process are performed on a glass substrate on which the organic insulating layer is formed, these processes cause attenuating of interface state characteristics of the glass substrate on which the organic insulating layer is formed, so that the adhesion strength between the passivation insulating layer formed on the glass substrate and the glass substrate is weakened. In addition, the adhesion strength between the passivation insulating layer and the glass substrate is also lowered because the passivation insulating layer is deposited on the glass substrate on which the organic insulating layer is formed. Because of the above reasons, the passivation insulating layer is easy to fall off from the glass substrate on which the organic insulating layer is formed, resulting in a bad display quality of the liquid crystal display.